1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dispenser closures. More particularly, the present invention relates to threadably movable dispenser closures with stopping mechanisms.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Dispenser closures that open by the axial movement of a cap along a container finish are generally known in the art. Such a closure commonly includes a cap portion that is threadably attached to the finish of a container in such a way that the cap may be threadably moved from a closed position to an open position so as to access the contents of the container. The cap of this type of closure commonly has a limited range of rotation, so that the cap may remain affixed to the container even while in the open position.